


This Has All Happened Before

by onetrueobligation



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy
Genre: Gen, Ghosts (obviously), Murder, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: When Roxie appeared in the doorway, Lady Usher knew all too well why she had returned.





	This Has All Happened Before

Lady Usher’s mother wasn’t very nice.

When Lady Usher – then known only as Madeline – had begun hearing voices, her mother was the first to dismiss them as foolish.

‘You are a normal girl, Madeline. Go to your room. I never want to hear of that again.’

But in Madeline’s room, the voices only grew louder.

She was angry with her mother that night. A storm was brewing. The voices grew only louder. _Dead, dying, killed, death, gone, kill, die, murder, doom, killer, murderer…_

A crack of thunder shook the old house and Madeline shrieked, a shriek so hard and harsh and piercing that her mother raced into her room to see what the commotion was. And with a rage Madeline had never experienced before, she leapt upon her mother and suddenly there was a knife in her hands or at least something sharp and she brought it down across her mother and the last thing she saw was the terror-stricken look on her mother’s face before the blood spilled.

Madeline was shaken by what she had done. _Murderer. Killer._ She dragged her mother’s body to the vault underneath the house, and all that night she did not sleep. The storm grew ever louder and throughout the night, Madeline was sure she heard her mother’s cries over the terrible wind. In desperation, she flung open the windows and let the raging storm into her room.

Madeline never told anyone what she had done.

Not even her son. Not even her daughters. Not even her husband.

But when the dead girl – _Roxie_ – appeared in the doorway, Lady Usher saw only her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> the name "madeline" is a nod to the character Roxie is based on from the original Fall of the House of Usher in case you were wondering :)


End file.
